La Nerd & El Rockstar
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: Cuando Isabella Swan entra a la universidad se sorprende por la variedad de talleres que se encuentran allí. Consigue entrar a uno, el cual consiste en ser tutora de los menos aplicados o los que necesitan ayuda con alguna materia. Edward Cullen un joven que suele tocar la guitarra con un grupo de amigos y ofrecen conciertos en cualquier evento que se hace en aquella uni
1. Chapter 1 Radio Twilight

Trailer de la historia: watch?v=1dEtVmG_qDk

* * *

Capítulo 1: Radio Twilight

Saco mis maletas del taxi después de pagarle al chófer por traerme desde el aeropuerto hasta la universidad de Seattle. Estudiaría Ciencias de la comunicación. La emoción no cabe en mis venas ya que es la primera vez que viajo sola. Extrañare mucho a mi familia pero sé que ellos me están apoyando desde el pequeño pueblo de Forks

Voy directo a los edificios donde se encuentran los dormitorios en el campus. Pero en el camino hay un grupo de estudiantes disfrutando de un espectáculo, se puede escuchar la música que viene de allí.

Una banda de Rock está tocando una canción de **Paramore 'Stop this song**'. Fui a deleitarme un poco. En lo alto un cartel de bienvenida, principalmente a los nuevos estudiantes.

Me detuve frente a ellos una chica rubia de buen parecido y ojos azules como el mar es la voz principal, a su derecha un joven de risos rubios esta dominando el bajo. Detrás de él un hombre grande y fornido da golpes en la batería a su lado derecho hay alguien más. Un chico de cabellos cobrizos, piel blanca y ojos que a lo lejos se pueden ver que son de color verde esmeralda hermoso.

Veo fijamente a la banda, aun no termina la canción. El chico cobrizo pone su mirada penetrante en mi. Un estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo. Algo en mi interior se mueve desenfrenadamente intento apartar su mirada moviéndome de lugar pero es algo imposible.

Opto por irme y llegar a mi habitación, aquel hombre me puso de nervios. Me dirijo al edificio 3-A donde se encuentra mi próxima habitación. Hay muchos estudiantes por todos lados, unos nuevos intentando encontrar su habitación, los otros que intentan ayudar a las chicas lindas con sus maletas. Los veteranos solo los observan divertidos.

Hay un ascensor pero está muy saturado por todos ya que no quieren subir por las escaleras. Yo si lo hago. Subí hasta el cuarto piso, me canse un poco por las jodidas maletas pero al fin doy al pasillo en donde busco la habitación 83. Abro la puerta, el espacio es un poco reducido, hay tres camas: una de dos plantas y la otra es individual. La de dos platas ya están ocupadas, la de arriba y la de abajo entonces me quedaría con la individual. ¡Genial!

Me instaló, saco mi computadora portátil para mandarle un correo a mi familia. El reflejo de la pantalla me observo, mis grandes gafas con marco negro intentan ocultar mis ojos de color chocolate. Vagos recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Yo siempre fui la Nerd de todos mis colegios.

•••

El primer día de clases nos invitan a participar en diferentes talleres de la universidad. Yo pienso asistir a uno donde puedo ser tutora de aquellas personas que no tienen cabeza más que pensar en otra cosa que no sean chicos/as, fiestas o algo parecido. También ayudaría a ser bibliotecaria de medio tiempo. La biblioteca era enorme y exquisita en conocimiento. Me encantaría estar allí.

Subí a la habitación después de un medio día de clases. Voy por un poco de dinero para ir a almorzar. En la habitación me encuentro con Rosalie y Alice, mis nuevas compañeras de habitación. Desde el primer día fueron muy amables conmigo pero ellas eran muy distintas a mí, pensaban en novios, vestidos, zapatos, entre muchas cosas más. Mientras que yo pensaba en mis estudios, solo eso.

―¡Buenos días Bella! ―chilla Alice cuando me ve pasar el umbral de la habitación. Sus negros y puntiagudos cabellos no dejaban de impactarme eran tan finos como ella.

―Buenos días Alice ―le respondo y una sonrisa atraviesa nuestros rostros.

―¿Dónde estabas? ¿Queríamos almorzar contigo? ―pregunta Rose. Ella sí que era hermosa, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en toda mi vida. Pero todas eran unas pesadas, ella no.

―Estaba en clases. Mi horario en un poco diferente al de ustedes, creo ―conteste mientras que buscaba entre mi cajón el dinero.

―Cierto, nosotras apenas iremos a clases. Supongo que esta mejor tu horario.

―¡Que les parece si el fin de semana vamos las tres a cenar juntas! Y después vamos a bailar ―invita Alice mientras mueve las caderas como si estuviera una canción muy movida.

―Me parece una bueno idea ―admití

―Bien, nos ponemos de acuerdo en otro momento. Mis clases están a punto de comenzar y no quiero llegar tarde en primer día ―Rosalie se lanza a correr despidiéndose con una mano, agitándola en el aire.

―Nos vemos Bella ―También se despide Alice quien va detrás de Rose. Doy un largo suspiro y salgo de la habitación en busca del comedor.

_«Muy buenos días estudiantes de Harvard. Les mando una gran bienvenida a todos aquellos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, espero que se la pasen exquisito en esta gran universidad. ¡Soy su fiel amigo Jake Black y esto es la estación de radio Twilight! Los dejo con esta canción de Macklemore: Can't hold us, que ha movido a todo el mundo...»_

_"Magnífico. Algún día perteneceré al Staf de 'Radio Twilight"_ exclamo para mis adentros. Me encantaba que las universidades tuvieran su propia estación de radio. Se puede escuchar en todo el campus.

Llego al comedor donde hay varias secciones de comida. Cojo lo primero que se me apetece para no durar tanto tiempo. Salgo a las mesas que se encuentran fuera de allí, el día es un poco soleado aun el aire se puede sentir fresco. Me siento en una mesa sola para disfrutar primero mi espagueti.

Mientras que cogía la manzana vi que una silueta se acercaba. Me impacto el hermoso cabello alborotado de color bronce. Se acercaba más y puede identificar que era el mismo chico que tocaba la guitarra en aquella banda de Rock. Fue a dentro de comedor, su forma de caminar me tenia maravillada.

Me apresuró a llevar la charola a la cocinera, ignore todo a mi alrededor, no quería que sus ojos verdes me volvieran a observar. Camino cabizbaja para no ver a nadie en mi camino. En un momento de distracción, casi al llegar a la puerta del comedor choco con cuerpo grande, duro y fornido. Trastabillo un poco con mis pies pero aquel hombre me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

―¿Estas bien? ―pregunta un poco preocupado, los ojos de aquel chico eran de un hermoso color azul. Su cabello era largo y un poco rizado.

―Sí, gracias ―respondo con un poco de dificultad. ―perdón no te vi venir.

―No te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa. También venia distraído. ―suelta una risita y me ayuda a incorporarme ―Soy Emmett ―ofrece su mano para estrecharla.

―Isabella ― entonces recuerdo que es uno de los integrantes de la banda de Rock y posible amigo de el chico de los ojos verdes.

―Bien Isabella para dejar pasar este pequeño accidente déjame invitarte el almuerzo. ¿Que dices?

―Oh, lo siento mucho. Acabo de almorzar, será en otra ocasión... ―la vibra de este chico era muy positiva.

―¡Emmett! ―escucho una voz detrás de mí, una voz dura pero melodiosa. Vuelvo hacia esa persona y me sorprendido al ver quien es; su mirada mostraba decepción y furia, oscureciendo sus bellos ojos verdes.

―Edward... ―así que ese es su nombre. Su belleza era mucho más cuando se estaba cerca de él.

―¿Que haces? ―inquiere molesto. Hasta molesto se veía Sexy.

―Estaba haciendo nuevas amistades. Ella es Isabella, choque con ella al entrar ―me presento en tono bromista.

―Yo soy Edward ―ofrece su mano. Y la estrecho con gran placer. Un hormigueo recorrió mi piel desde mi mano a todo el cuerpo, después ese hormigueo se intensificó convirtiéndose en fuego.

―Un gusto ―tomo la iniciativa de retirar ni mano, él la aferro por un momento hasta que decidió soltarla. ―Nos vemos luego. Fue un placer ―me dirijo a Emmett sin apartar su mirada.

―¡Nos vemos Isabella! ―grita.

Salgo de aquel lugar porque no me parecía correcta la forma de ser de Edward, se veía tan molesto. "_Es guapo pero eso no le quita el mal humor que carga_" pienso.

* * *

Como les dije es una nueva historia :3

Espero con gran entusiasmo sus bellos reviews para saber su opinión sobre esta historia ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Verde versus Dulce Chocolate

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación. _

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Verde versus Dulce Chocolate

Exhausta de un largo día de estudiar. Isabella va hacia su dormitorio donde la espera su blanda cama. Se echa y en ese mismo instante puede conciliar el sueño. Gracias al cielo que sus compañeras no están ahí.

Después de treinta minutos se levanta exaltada. Esto no era lo que tenía planeado para su primer día en la universidad. Necesitaba ir al campus para buscar un lugar en donde ayudar. Y no estar dormida por mas cansada que este.

Se levanta y se dirige a la ducha para despejarse y quitarse la pereza que hace un momento tenia. Comienza a arreglarse para verse formal. Durante el trayecto se encuentra con varios de sus compañeros que le dan opciones de trabajo. Una propuesta le llama la atención y se dirige a la biblioteca donde estará por varios meses.

Pidió informes sobre lo que se necesitaba para ser uno de los tutores. Bella deseaba ser una persona que ayudara a sus compañeros a pasar alguna materia en la cual no entendieran. Le gustaba ayudar y esta no sería la excepción. La hicieron llenar un documento donde le pedían sus datos personales y por supuesto la materia que iba a impartir.

_«Esto será un día muy hermoso»_ pensó ella. Eso es lo que esperaba, o ese estaba demasiado fuera de la realidad.

...

Edward Cullen: un chico bastante popular, egocéntrico, mal creado, mal humorado presumido, todas las chicas, o la mayor parte de las chicas de la universidad están hechizadas con aquella penetrante mirada. En su rostro no dibuja una sonrisa excepto cuando esta con sus amigos y casi hermanos Emmett y Jasper. Ellos tres se habían conocido en séptimo grado y a partir de ese momento no se han separado.

Cuando entraron a la universidad decidieron meterse a la misma, pero por desgracia Edward no había logrado el examen de aceptación. Tuvo que conseguir una beca para poder estar ahí. El no era un chico de buenas notas, el era uno más a los que les gustaba la música y nada más. Especialmente el Rock.

Esa tarde había ensayo de la banda a la cual este trío de amigos y casi hermanos pertenecían. Ensayaban en el jardín principal del campus para que los "_Novatos_" supieran a quien se les debía el debido respeto. O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Edward. La banda de Rock se hacía llamar McShow, se presentaba en distintos eventos de la universidad y por lo general todas las personas que acudían pagaban diez dólares por verlos.

¿Y qué hacían con el dinero que ganaban? Lo invertían en el mantenimiento de sus instrumentos y la otra parte lo dejaban para las bebidas alcohólicas, pero sinceramente ellos no eran personas de las que bebían en exceso.

—Tengo que ir a tutorías —informo Edward mientras guardaba su guitarra color azul eléctrico en su estuche.

—¿Es neta? —inquirió Jasper con gesto de incredulidad.

—Ahora te vas a convertir en todo un cerebrito —se burla Emmett.

—¡Cállate! —le grita a su amigo.

—¿Y crees que la tutoras sean sexys? —cuestiona Jasper levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—¡No seas estúpido! La última vez una estúpida ñoña no dejo de acosarme, inventando de pretexto las clases. Espero que esta vez me dejen escoger a mi tutor

—dijo en tono molesto y emprendió el camino hacia donde se encontraba su motocicleta.

—¡Suerte con eso! —le grita Emmett antes de que arranque.

...

Isabella se va a sentar a una mesa en el área de historia a lo lejos pudo notar la presencia de aquel chico que había conocido esa mañana en el almuerzo. Ese chico de cabello cobrizo, mirada furiosa y penetrante. _«Que apuesto, pero que furioso.»_ Pensó. No le tomo mucho importancia y decidió continuar con su trabajo.

Edward llego hasta la recepción parta preguntar sobre su nuevo tutor. El parecía que le estaba rezando a dios para que le tocara una tutora.

—Buenos días —saluda cortésmente a la señora de edad avanzada.

—Buenos días joven. Viene a tutorías, ¿no es así? —pregunta la mujer pero ella sabía perfectamente para que venía. Edward solía ir con un tutor cada que tenía problemas con alguna asignatura. Era normal verlo ahí, solicitando un tutor.

—Si, a la materia de Historia por favor —dice mientras cogía un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca.

—Señor Cullen, no olvide las reglas de la biblioteca —le dice la mujer con voz tranquilizada mientras que revisaba su computador para checar los tutores libres a esa hora. Edward se encoge de hombros y lo vuele a meter a la cajetilla. —¡estamos de suerte! Hay una tutoría libre en la materia de historia. Ya puede pasar a su área.

_«Puta»_ maldice Edward. No toleraba que una mujer fuera su totora. Tuvo que llenar un documento con sus datos. Se puso en camino hacia el área donde debía trabajar deseando no estar en esta situación, pero siendo sincero necesitaba aquellas clases extras para poder pasar la materia. Se juro a si mismo que le pondría todo el empeño la próxima vez.

Al llegar a la mesa donde serían sus clases Edward se da cuenta de que ya había visto aquella chica. Bella estaba con la cabeza gacha, concentrada en su trabajo. Su trenza alemana que comienza de un extremo y termina tejida hasta la altura de la mitad del brazo se hace notar justo con sus lentes de marco negro. _«La Nerd»_ piensa molesto por saber quién es.

Bella siente que alguien la observa, como si quisiesen interrumpirla. No quiere levantar la mirada, pero de pronto siente la inmensa necesidad de ver quién es. Lentamente va subiendo la mirada.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Verde versus dulce chocolate.

Se quedan observando unos con otros. Pareciese que la mirada de Edward la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser mientras que la insignificante mirada de Isabella pierde potencia al darse cuenta de quién es. _«El Rockstar»_ piensa Bella. Y la fachada la tiene: una playera blanca acompañada con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans gastados. Ella solo tenía un sweater de color perla y unos pantalones negros.

—¿Tu eres mi tutora? —Pregunta con tono y expresión de desprecio. La sigue observando. Hala un asiento para sentarse frente a ella.

—Sí, supongo —responde un poco intimidada, pero poco a poco se acostumbra a su presencia. Edward le pasa un papel donde lleva anotado el nombre y la materia en la que se debe trabajar.

—¿Que vamos hacer? —cuestiona mirando hacia otro lado.

—Lo básico. Esto es solo el inicio. No será nada difícil, señor... —hace una pausa para revisar el papel que le había dado —Cullen. Supongo que trae su libro.

—No, en tutorías nunca me lo han pedido —se escusa aun sin cruzar miradas con ella.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —Él solo asiente y Bella continua —¿Sus antiguos tutores eran mujeres o hombres? —la pregunta no tenía que ver con la materia, y era extraño. Nadie le había preguntado eso y si lo cuestionaban era solo para hacer preguntas estúpidas como: ¿tienes novia? ¿Te gustan rubias, morenas o pelirrojas? Entre otras más. Todo para ligarlo.

—Amm... fueron dos mujeres y un hombre —contesto dudoso en responderle si o no. Y al final el hombre resulto ser gay.

—Ahora entiendo. Voy por un libro —dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento para poder ir en busca de un libro de historia. Edward la observo hasta que se perdió entre los estantes. Bella regreso con un pequeño libro entre las manos y se lo dio.

Las clases fueron normales. Era extraño que Edward se sintiera bien estando junto a una chica, una chica insignificante como él pensaba. Sabiamente logro contestar las dudas que Edward tenía en su pequeña lista. Para ser la primera parte le entendía mucho mejor que su maestra de historia. Bella y Edward estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no se dieron cuenta de que su hora ya había terminado.

—¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver? —sin perdí permiso a su mente pregunto. Solo el corazón le había dictado que le preguntara a esa chica cuando podían volverse a ver.

—Pasado mañana —le contesto alejándose de él y de su compañía. Después de su clase ella ya era otra persona, la misma persona antisocial. Desde el momento en el que el reloj marcaba las 18:00 horas ella ya dejaba de ser tutora.

Edward se quedo quieto, ahí observándola detenidamente preguntándose ¿Cómo una chica podía ser tan Nerd y tan linda a la vez? Porque eso es lo que estaba pensando. Linda. Solo eso.

Ella aun no podía creer que la misma persona que se veía sin sentimientos pudo ser tan cortes al contestar las preguntas, aunque solo fueron preguntas sobre la materia. Salió por la puerta principal y se quedo admirando por un momento el árbol de flores rosas que estaba justo en frente. Una corriente de aire la regreso a la realidad, pero ese aire vena acompañado con un aroma indescriptible. Era una fragancia de pino combinada con un aroma natural masculino. Era de él. Edward pasó a su lado, rápido. Cogio su casco y subió a su motocicleta. Antes de arrancar observo detenidamente a la incrédula Isabella, solo por unos pocos segundos. Y se fue sin más.

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿me meresco un Reviews? bueno ya saben, quiero saber su opinion ^.^ un abrazo fuerte para todas. ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3 Arrepentirse de aquella decisi

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_ Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

_Manos frías, luz blanca,  
lámparas amarillas, sobre cielos ennegrecidos.  
Capuchas de lana y ojos marrón oscuro,  
te cantaré una canción que sé que te gustará._

_Y caminaremos por lugares a los que siempre vamos,  
un millón de caras que no conozco.  
Diré las palabras que siempre esperas  
que pongan nuestros corazones a latir._

* * *

Capítulo 3: Arrepentirse de aquella decisión

Después de aquella primera clase de Historia que tuvo con Isabella, Edward no podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona que le hacía sentirse... Bien. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía evitar pensar en ella. Su voz, sus expresiones, su concentración, sus ojos detrás del cristal de los lentes. Todos aquellos pequeños detalles eran tan simples pero tan lindos.

—Edward —lo seguí llamando su amigo Jasper pero él no le daba la mas mínima atención. —¡Edward!

—¿Que quieres? —le contesto molesto pues había interrumpido sus vagos pensamientos.

—Te estaba hablando desde hace una hora y no me pelas —espeto Jasper

—No seas exagerado Jasper...

—Está bien no, pero si te estaba hablando. Quería decirte que Emmett nos estará esperando en "_Eclipse_" para tocar esta noche. De nuevo. A los Novatos. —hacia pausas entre palabras ya que veía que su amigo aun estaba muy despistado.

—Si ya se.

—Como carajo vas a saber si tan solo nos han solicitado ir cuando tú estabas en tus clases —casi le da una bofetada en ese momento pero se contuvo.

—¿Que dijiste? —Edward por fin había reaccionado. Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para caminar hacia la salida.

No entendió lo que dijo Jasper, solo unas cuantas palabras. _«Emmett, Eclipse, solicitado. ¿Tengo que ir a Eclipse?»_ Pregunto como si alguien en su cabezota estuviese ahí para responderle. _«Tengo que ir a Eclipse_» dijo cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo de su dormitorio.

Eclipse un lugar donde los estudiantes solían ir a distraerse y divertirse después de una larga semana de estudios. Se ofreció un concierto por parte de McShow dando a conocer sus virtudes y dando a demostrar lo que eran en realidad, unos grandes Rockstars.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Isabella, Rose y Alice se arreglaban para salir, precisamente a ese lugar llamado Eclipse. Al entrar a la habitación la expresión de Bella era más que obvia: estaba demasiado cansa y confundida con aquel chico de nombre Edward. No entendía por qué él no tenía buenas notas en la materia de historia si había sido tan inteligente al contestar sus preguntas.

Sus compañeras la observaron curiosas. No la habían visto en casi toda la tarde y de verdad que las dos querían ser buenas amigas con ella. A pesar de que tuviera apariencia de Nerd sabían que en fondo ella tenía su lado aventurero.

—¡Hey Bella! ¿Quieres ir con nosotras a Eclipse? Dicen que es un lugar muy bueno —comento Alice, la chica del pelo corto y puntiagudo.

—Suena bien —murmuro Bella.

—¡Anímate compañera! Esta noche será espectacular —exclamo Rosalie quien estaba arreglando su cabellera dorada.

—Está bien. Voy a vestirme —susurra con una sonrisa en los labios. Era su primera noche en la universidad de Washington y la tenía que disfrutar a lo grande. No podía quedarse en su habitación y estudiar cuando apenas comenzaban las clases y no había exámenes. Tenía que disfrutar un poco.

Este lugar... Eclipse ya estaba abarrotado con muchos jóvenes estudiantes, novatos y no novatos. Todos bailando al compás de la música que se escuchaba a todo volumen. El lugar era enorme con luces tenues de color azul, morado y rojo. Algunos solos estaban ahí tomando bebidas con sus amigos, tratando de encontrarse con una hermosa chica.

_McShow_ estaría ofreciendo un concierto a todos los novatos. Edward había llegado casi veinte minutos después de que Jasper lo había abandonado. La banda ya estaba casi lista, solo les faltaba un integrante. La vocalista, quien tenía la manía de llegar tarde o a veces no llegaba.

—Donde putas esta Tanya? —pregunto Edward ya molesto. Los tres estaban arreglando sus instrumentos para su espectáculo.

—Esta follando con un tipo en su azotea —Bromeo Jasper. Le gustaba demasiado hacer enojar a Edward pero por extraño que parezca esta vez no le afecto en nada.

—No lo dudes —agrego Emmett.

—Tanya es una irresponsable —murmura Edward.

—Oh vamos Edward. No te preocupes. Va a llegar para que te pueda dar tu noche —dijo Jasper con un tono bromista.

—¡Cállate! —le grito Edward.

—Esta noche si hay hermosas chicas. Solo miren hacia allá —susurro Emmett mirando hacia la entrada del lugar. Ahí estaban ella. Cada una con su porte esencial. Parecían modelos de revista: Rosalie, Alice y Bella.

—Creo que me va a dar un ataque —murmura Jasper enojado por la pequeña de cabellos negros.

—Es un demonio vestida de diosa —musito Emmett deslumbrado por la belleza de Rosalie.

—¡Joder! Que hermosas —grita Jasper. Edward solo veía a Bella se sentía extraño, algo comenzó a bombear en su pecho. Tal vez era porque ella se veía... Linda.

—Hasta la _Nerd_ se ve verdaderamente perfecta —coincide Emmett. De pronto Edward lo fulmina con la mirada. Sentía la necesidad de arrancarle sus ojos y borrar su memoria para que no viera más a Bella. Pero no lo hizo porque estaban en público y porque era su amigo.

—¡Cállate! —solo se limito a contestar.

—¿Que dije? —Emmett se encogido de hombros.

—Solo cállate —y se volvió a concentrar en su guitarra.

Las chicas estaban bastante entusiasmadas. Se podía sentir la emoción correr por sus venas. Fueron directamente a la barra de bebidas y se sentaron en aquellos asientos altos y con cojines acolchonados de color marrón.

—Este lugar es fantástico —exclamo Alice después medio una copa de vino blanco.

—Lo mismo digo —coincidió Rosalie. —¿Y tu Bella?

—Emm, está bien. Me gusta —respondió tímida. Aun no se le quitaba la timidez después de vivir con ella desde que recuerda. Nunca fue a un baile porque le apenaba mucho, o mejor dicho porque nunca la invitaban, y si su mejor amigo lo hacía Bella lo rechazaba al instante.

A pesar de todo ella se sentía bien y eso era lo importante. Aun siendo la Nerd de todos los lugares los cuales solía ir, era feliz con las personas que la aceptaban tal cual era. Incluso ella misma sentía la necesidad de vestirse con Sweaters y pantalones un poco holgados, con lentes -ya que odiaba los lentes de contacto-, con tal de sentirse cómoda. Al final no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella.

Bebió un poco de su refresco de manzana y su mirada se poso en la banda que estaba en el escenario. Estaba ese nuevo amigo que había hecho en la cafetería, y también estaba su primer alumno de la clase de historia. _«Edward»_ resonó el nombre del chico en su mente. Algo muy indescriptible le estaba sucediendo con ese cobrizo rebelde.

—No ha llegado Tanya y debemos comenzar en cinco minutos —Jasper le informa a Edward. El estaba tan distraído viendo detrás de la multitud a esa chica de lentes y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta donde lucía esas bellas ondas.

—No importa. Lo haré yo —sentenció sin apartar la vista de la chica. —I know. Esa será la que cantaré y ustedes me seguirán —señalo a sus amigos con su dedo índice.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro? No la tenemos lista y apenas la hemos ensayado un par de días —Jasper comenzó a preocuparse.

—Tan seguro como te voy a cortar las bolas si no me sigues —le contesto

—¡Uy! Es mejor que no te diga nada si no me quedare sin placer para las nenas... —bromea Emmett —¡Y lo peor! Me quedare sin descendencia.

—Emmett por todos los cielos. ¡Cállate! —dijo Edward ya fuera de sus casillas.

—Está bien, está bien. Comencemos esto de una buena vez.

Todos los presentes ya estaban listos para el gran espectáculo. _«Buenas noches Novatos de la universidad de Washington. Quien está listo para una noche más de McShow? Bienvenidos a los novatos! Bienvenidos a su primer Eclipse_!» Un chico había salido al escenario para crear ambiente entre el público. Los jóvenes gritaban y aplaudían eufóricos. _«¿Listos para el Show?»_ Grito.

_«Se le saldrán los ojos por gritar tanto»_ pensó Bella bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco.

_«¡¿Listos para el Show?!» _Volvió a gritar y los presentes respondieron un si._ «¡¿Listos para McShow?!»_ Y entonces todo el mundo estallo en gritos y aplauso. El escenario que estaba solo con una luz tenue comenzó a iluminarse. Primero apareció Edward frente a un piano presionando teclas para comenzar la melodía.

Cuando los instrumentos sonaron al mismo tiempo Edward comenzó a cantar. No hacía más que pensar en lo hermoso que había pasado esa tarde. Lo más increíble era que no él mismo sabía si era aquella chica que estaba sentada frente a la barra de bebidas la culpable de que cantara con aquel sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no se podía explicar. ¿Acaso Bella le había mostrado, sin darse cuenta, el verdadero significado de ser una persona con sentimientos?

Seguía cantando, y no paraba de pensar en aquellos hermosos ojos de color chocolate. Algo nacía dentro de él y era... raro. ¿Como una cosa extraña para él comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior? Algo que verdaderamente se sentía bien.

Cuando Bella lo escucho cantar con aquel sentimiento, pensó que quizás él estaba demasiado enamorado de su chica. Y mientras eso ocurría ella podía saborear el momento de apreciar su voz. Su voz masculina y sentimental. Se deslumbro con su presencia, con su voz, su forma de presionar las teclas del piano, de todo.

Para Bella no era la primera vez que se sentía maravillada y sentía una atracción por un hombre. Ya había muchas ocasiones en las cuales ella creía que estaba enamorada, pero no era así. Desde que cumplió los dieciséis años ella dejo creer en el amor. Ahora se podría decir que solo le atraían los chicos pero solo se quedaba ahí, como una atracción y nada más. Edward le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Le gustaba que cantara, le gustaba que tocara el piano, en pocas palabras le gustaba todo de él. Y ya no había oportunidad de arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

. . .

Después de una gran noche. Rosalie y Alice había sido invitadas a bailar. Bella se quedo sentada en la barra bebiendo su segundo baso de refresco. De pronto varias voces venían detrás de ella alegando cosas que solo los músicos hablaban.

—¡Fue una noche de locos! ¡Próxima vez hacemos un intro musical! —decía con entusiasmo.

—¡Deja tu lo musical! Soy atractivo puedo hacer lo que quiera —resumió otro.

—Eso no tiene que ver con eso Emmett —ese nombre resonó en su cabeza. El único que había conocido con ese nombre era un integrante de la banda. «Rayos que no me van» pensó Bella, ya era demasiado tarde porque ellos ya estaban a su lado.

—¡Hey, Isabella! _—«Mierda»_ maldijo ella levantando la mirada. —Así que tú eres la hermosa Nerd que entro con unas hermosas chicas. El rostro de Bella comenzó a arder.

—Estem... Yo... —trataba de explicar.

—¿Bella? —la llamo la voz de aquel chico al que le había impartido su primera clase.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunto Emmett incrédulo.

—No, no lo conozco —respondió de inmediato Bella. Por alguna razón ella no quería tener relación fuera de las clases. Menos con la persona que le gustaba. Podía ser amigable y buena persona en sus clases pero no fuera de ellas. Edward la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.

—Lo siento — Edward mascullo fríamente —creí que eras otra persona.

Era difícil negar a una persona. Más cuando sabias que sentías algo por lo que toda tu vida comenzara a depender de ello.

—Isabella, ¿quisieras salir algún día de estos? Ya sabes para charlar y todas esas cosas —propuso Emmett. De pronto todo callo de sorpresa y Edward se quedo quieto sin hablar. Y con los celos a todo lo que daban.

* * *

**_Un capitulo mas que espero les guste, una abrazo para todas y si no es mucho pedir su bella opinion que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque aun no se como contestar su bellos Reviews_**


	4. Chapter 4 Parecian novios

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Parecían… novios.

—¿Y entonces qué dices nena? ¿Saldrás conmigo algún día de estos? —pregunto Emmett levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Realmente él no tenía ningún interés respecto a la castaña solo quería deducir su teoría: a Edward le gustaba la Nerd y lo ocultaba, o simplemente le gustaba pero muy en el fondo. Observo a su amigo detenidamente, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Hum... yo... —trataba de responder, pero presentía que esto solo era una broma. Los ojos de Emmett parecían tener un toque de broma en ellos. Así que intento seguir el juego para saber de qué se trataba. —Creo que sí. Algún día será.

—¡Excelente! —exclamo satisfecho.

—Emmett no puedes —dijo Edward molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir. —Tenemos muchos ensayos.

—Los fines de semana estoy libres —dijo sin dejar de mirar a Bella con una sonrisa.

—Todos los días ensayaremos. No me gusta el sonido de tu batería —excuso con voz fría, y más molesta aun porque su amigo estaba tratando de librarse para poder salir con la chica.

—¡Vamos Cullen! Algún día estaré libre y ese día saldré con esta hermosa nena... — el grandulón tomo un mechón del cabello de Bella y lo enrollo en su dedo índice. Fue lo último que hizo Emmett antes de que Edward se abalanzara sobre el gran cuerpo de él.

—¿Que parte de "Todos los días ensayaremos" no entiendes? —Edward lo tenía aferrado de su playera. Sin soltarlo y mirándolo con furia.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo viejo... —Jasper que solo los miraba divertido llego detrás del cobrizo. Bella los miro horrorizada y estaba a punto de ponerse entre ellos.

—Edward, no sé qué te sucede pero siento que estas celoso —confiesa Emmett sin hacerle nada a su amigo. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Solo había tocado a la chica un mechón de cabello y Edward exploto. _«Definitivamente esta celoso»_ pensó Emmett.

—¡¿Esta Idiota?! —grita Edward. Lo suelta y se va alejando poco a poco. Se da cuenta de la multitud que se ha reunido a su alrededor presenciando una pelea entre los integrantes de McShow.

—Cálmate Edward. Creo que es hora de irnos —murmura Jasper al ver a los presentes.

—¡No Jasper! ¡Solo déjame aclarar esto! —le contesta a su amigo sin mirarlo, solo tiene la vista fija en el grandulón de Emmett.

—Es mi teoría, Edward —responde —Siento que algo te ha picado, tal vez un insecto del amor y por fin te has dado cuenta que tienes sentimientos.

—No se dé que putas hablas...

—¿Te gusta Isabella? —pregunta sin rodeos. Lo único que Emmett quiere es saber si por fin Edward había encontrado el verdadero significado de no tener el corazón frío. La pregunta les llego a de sorpresa a los tres: Jasper, Edward y por supuesto a Bella quien no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella pregunta. _«Es imposible, a nadie le gusta una Nerd. Y mucho menos una Nerd como yo. Un chico atractivo y Rockstar no puede gustarle una Nerd» _decía para sus adentros.

—No la conozco. Y si me gusta o no, creo que ese no es tu problema —respondió cortante —Tienes razón Jasper. Creo que es hora de irnos. —no dijo nada más y se fue junto al rubio a la salida. Confundido y sin ganas de discutir.

¿De verdad le podía gustar alguien como ella o por lo menos sentir algo? La respuesta estaba ahí... En su corazón palpitante. La primera vez que la vio sintió un poco de repulsión por la forma en que se veía la castaña. Cuando vio que era su tutora casi se infarta. Pero al escuchar su voz todo había cambiado: su manera de explicar, sus gestos, su forma de articular cada palabra. Todo esta... bien. Todo está bien en ella. Si era diferente -solo por su forma de vestir- y eso le atraía aun más. Realmente no supo lo que le gustaba de ella, simplemente le gustaba y ya. Lo hacía sentir cómodo con una chica, lo cual era extraño hacía varios años.

Y el chico posesivo había nacido conociéndola a ella.

Sentía una gran necesidad de aferrarla a sus brazos y que todos aquellos supieran que era de él y de nadie más. Pero no podía reclamar algo que aun no podía poseer. Isabella era como un hueso duro de roer y la deducción fue fácil al ver como lo negaba. Ahora necesitaba ganarse su amistad y así poder hablarle los días que fueran, claro si ella está de acuerdo con eso.

•••

Al día siguiente nadie dijo nada sobre aquella noche. Edward y Emmett se hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada. Típico de ellos. Nadie hablo sobre ello y era mejor. Algunos de los jóvenes que se encontraban en Eclipse solo los veían extrañados por verlos otra vez juntos, y era obvio.

Bella no tenia clase con Edward ese día así que tendría que esperar un día para ver las reacciones que podía tener el cobrizo ante su presencia. Sinceramente tenía miedo de que le dijera algo o peor aun de que ya no le dirigiera la palabra. A pesar de todo no quería que él le dejara de hablar.

Se encontraba en la última clase del día. El profesor había llegado con un chico muy apuesto. Les sonreía a todos los alumnos de la clase y su mirada de color avellana se poso en Bella. De inmediato las mejillas de ella comenzaron a arder y mejor bajo la mirada. Era como Octavio Rex: alto, bronceado y guapo.

—Buen día chicos. Le presento a Daniel Jacob Black, mejor conocido como JakeBlack de radio Twilight —El profesor presento al chico y todos estallaron en aplausos.

—Hola. Al igual que ustedes yo soy un estudiante más de esta universidad. Soy un maldito bastardo que estoy en Radio Twilight. Quiero decir que si estudies quieren ser igual que yo tienen que poner todo el empeño que necesiten —aconsejo. Una chica que estaba frente a Bella comenzó a cuestionar. Lauren era su nombre.

—Jake, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —pregunto burlona. Comenzó a reírse junto a la bolita de sus amigas. _«¡Que estúpida!»_ Exclamo Bella para sus adentros.

—Lo siento, pero una bella chica se ha robado mi corazón —le respondió a lo que todos sus compañeros le hicieron burla con un "oooh..."

Los minutos iban pasando demasiado rápido y la clase estaba por terminar. Bella era la única que tomaba nota mental sobre cada palabra que decía Daniel. Las buenas y malas experiencias le hacían saber que tan bueno era en su trabajo. El timbre se escucho a lo lejos y todos corrieron hacia la salida como almas que lleva el diablo. Bella tardo mucho en salir, pues era torpe y cuando se caía un cuaderno el otro también. Al salir del salón sintió la presencia de alguien, pensó que era Ben -un compañero más en su grupo- pero lo que no sabía era que Ben ya había salido segundos antes.

—Hola —la saludo aquella persona poseedora de voz clara, dulce y masculina —Vi que eras la única en poner empeño a la clase.

—Sí, eso creo —murmuro nerviosa.

—Me puedes decir Jacob o Jake. Solo mis amigos me dicen así —se presento

—Isabella. Pero siempre me dicen Bella.

—No sé si algún día quisieras salir conmigo, no sé al cine, a beber algo. Tú dices —lo había dicho tan rápido que Bella solo había entendido la mitad de todas esa palabras.

—Jacob —musito —me encantaría salir, pero aun no sé si tenga tiempo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tengo bastante tiempo de sobra para esperar —su nuevo amigo respondió sin dificultad. Parecía como si sus palabras ya estuvieran preparadas.

—Y yo no te pido que no lo hagas. Pierdes ese tiempo —Bella ya estaba más consiente que Jake ya estaba tratando de ligarla.

—No será tiempo perdido... —declaro.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras salían del edificio. Bella estaba más segura ahora que tenía que ser la amiga Jacob, y no era porque él era un famoso locutor en la radio, si no que ella se sentía muy bien estando a un lado de Jake.

—Oye, pensando lo bien: esta tarde la tengo libre porque no vamos a tomar un helado...

—¡De verdad! —Su nuevo amigo estaba bastante entusiasmado —Me parece bien. ¡Qué tal si vamos en este momento!

—Okay —Bella esbozo una gran sonrisa. Jacob la halo de la mano, sintiendo un sentimiento indescriptible pues sus palmas estaban contra sí.

Fueron directo al estacionamiento donde Jacob busco su auto entre muchos. Bella estaba sorprendida por el gran descubrimiento ya que nunca había entrado a esa zona de la universidad. Se sentía extraña por dentro, como emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Pero en realidad ya no le importaba; lo que viniera para ella estaba más que perfecto. Jacob le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado que por un momento se sintió confundida: primero _El Rockstar_ y ahora Jake. Pero sinceramente tenía más posibilidades con éste último.

Subieron al auto, un flamante Mercedes color negro. Durante el camino hablaron de trivialidades. Era fácil charlar con Jacob, su forma de expresarse era increíble y para todo tenia tema de conversación. La heladería estaba frente a un lugar de comida rápida. No le pareció extraño que hubiera muchos estudiantes en esa avenida. Pero las coincidencias suceden y ahí estaba la moto de Edward, y las de sus amigos. _«Espero no encontrármelo» _pensó, rogando a los cielos que así sucediera.

—Bella, ¿cuál es tu helado favorito? —pregunto mientras se sentaban en un sofá muy colorido, justo a un lado de la ventana.

—Creo que es el de fresa. No se hay muchos sabores agradables. —respondió con una grata sonrisa.

—Sera de fresa...

Sin darse cuenta, los dos congeniaban muy bien. Hubo un momento en que Jacob tomo una cucharada del helado de Bella, y ella no se molesto, al contrario le siguió el juego y comenzaron a intercambiar helado y sonrisas. Realmente parecía que eran... Novios.

Edward no tenía muchos ánimos de salir. Mucho menos sabiendo que Isabella podría estar con alguien en esos momento. Lo único que hizo esa tarde fue salir con sus amigos a comer algún lugar fuera. Ni siquiera tenía mucho apetito. Decidió salir de aquel lugar, pararse recargado a su moto y pensar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Pero justo de él estaba un gran cristal con letras de colores.

No fueron los colores que irrumpieron su estado de ánimo: de aburrido a furioso. Fueron las personas que se encontraban detrás del cristal. La sangre le hirvió en las venas. Cerró los puños tan fuerte que no se percato de que se había puesto rojos y las líneas moradas resultaban. _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta con ese cabron?»_ Se preguntaba furioso. Pero... ¿Por qué estaba furioso? ¿O celoso? Ni siquiera él entendía por qué.

Lo que más le dolió es que Bella le permitía tocar sus mejillas, le permitía acomodar los mechones de cabello que no estaban en su lugar, le permitía sentir su piel, le permitió hacerla reír, y a Edward no. Algo se oprimido en su pecho, sintió una gran necesidad de golpear a aquel tipo y matarlo por haber tocado a Isabella.

De pronto la castaña sintió una mirada penetrante, no era de Jacob. Miro hacia su lado izquierdo -donde estaban los demás consumidores- y nada. Hasta que miro detrás de la gran ventana; ahí estaba él, mirándola con furia. Bella se incómodo un poco y su sonrisa se había borrado. Miro hacia su helado bajando la mirada para que Jake no la note.

—¿Que sucede? —pregunto por su reacción.

—Nada. Creo que es hora de irnos. —volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, aun estaba ahí. Jacob miro hacia la misma dirección que Bella y comprendió porque.

—¿El es tu novio? —pregunto dudando del sí.

—No, no lo conozco. El solo que su mirada me intimida.

—Te ve como si fueran de su propiedad. En verdad no lo conoces.

—Es la verdad.

—Cullen no es de fiar. ¿No te acerques tanto a él sí? —Jake la miro a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, solo trataba de protegerla. —Conozco a ese tipo y no es una buena persona.

—¿Tu lo conoces? —la duda entro en la castaña y quiso saber.

—Sí, pero es una gran historia que no quiero contar en este momento. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Y así fue, entre más rápido salían de ese lugar era mejor. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron casi corriendo del lugar, pero antes Jacob se había asegurado de sujetar de la mano a Bella. Ella le echo el último vistazo a Edward que aun seguía ahí. Por otro lado él estaba a punto de ir y romperle la cara a Jacob por haber tocada a Bella. Pero se limito a no hacerlo pues pensarían que ella le gustaba, La Nerd le gustaba. Esa era la verdad pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Se subió a su moto y siguió el auto de Daniel, porque así es como le decía Edward: Daniel y nada más. Lo siguió hasta que en un semáforo quedo justo a su lado, a un lado de Bella y la miro. Por suerte es que el cristal los interponía, suerte para Bella, mala para Edward. El semáforo marco el siga y Edward los fue siguiendo. Necesitaba respuestas.

Bajo la velocidad y pensó «La buscare en su dormitorio. Ella es mía» las tres últimas palabras no las había dicho él realmente, fue alguien más dentro de él, el quien hizo que Edward sintiera algo por la castaña.

* * *

**_Un capitulo mas que espero les guste, una abrazo para todas y si no es mucho pedir su bella opinion que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque aun no se como contestar su bellos Reviews_**

* * *

_**Jane19:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, una disculpa por no contestar pero soy primeriza en y pues aun no se contestar los reviews ;) tambien mil gracias por leer esta historia_


	5. Chapter 5 Entre la espada y La pared

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo 5: Entre la espada y la pared.

Con una sonrisa malvada en los labios Edward fue hacia el dormitorio de Isabella. Sabía que lo compartía con la chica rubia y la otra que parecía duendecillo. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que no la iba a encontrar allí, pero cuando ella llegara se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa. Fue directo hasta el dormitorio, no fue necesario preguntar en cual de tantos era. Sin querer un día la había visto abriendo las ventanas de la habitación y entonces ese vago recuerdo quedo en su memoria. Llamo a la puerta sin vacilar. La chica rubia abrió la puerta de madera y se quedo estática al contemplar aquella belleza que estaba justo frente a ella. Le sorprendió que _El Rockstar _estuviera justo en el umbral de la habitación.

—¿Hola? —saludo Edward en forma de pregunta. —Quiero ver a Isabella —se había escuchado como si estuviera ordenando verla en ese preciso momento cuando en realidad solo estaba dando aviso que iba a ver y quedarse ahí afuera si era suficiente.

—Ella no está. No ha llegado. —la rubia contesto aun sorprendida por la llegada de aquel atractivo hombre.

—La voy a esperar —sentenció con ojos fijos en Rosalie.

—Okay. Adelante —Rose le abrió paso al chico guapo para que entrara. Alice al ver al cobrizo se impacto de tan hermoso que era. A su vez intercambio miradas con su compañera y ella solo se limito a encogerse de hombros.

—Hola —saludo Alice. Ella si tenía curiosidad de porque ese chico guapo estaba ahí, y no se quedaría con la duda. —Viniste a... —hizo gestos de que el joven continuara.

—A ver a Isabella. Es mi tutora y quiero resolver algunas dudas —a dudas se refería a: ¿porque estaba con ese tipo? O ¿por qué la toco? Todo ese tipo de dudas, no respecto a la materia de historia.

—Me alegro que tenga bueno alumnos. ¿Eso merece celebrase no cree? —la chica sonrió de puro placer gracias a que le había contestado. Ella al igual que Rose estaba sorprendida de que El Rockstar viniera a su dormitorio...

Pasaron varios minutos sin hablar, la verdad es que Edward era un chico que no hablaba demasiado. Solo se quedo mirando afuera de la ventana, observando el árbol de flores blancas que se movían de lado a lado con las ráfagas del viento. Las chicas solo lo observan curiosas y se preguntaban con señas pero al final se rindieron al no entenderse nada.

—Bueno... tengo que terminar un trabajo. Te encargo el dormitorio —Rosalie rompió el gran silencio. Edward no le tomo mucha importancia y continúo mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

—Yo también me tengo que ir. Edward estas como en casa. Creo que Bella no tarda en llegar —le dijo Alice y ambas llegaron a la puerta sin antes echar un vistazo a Edward quien seguía con mirada perdida.

De pronto el cobrizo cayó en la realidad. Él no debería estar ahí, no era lo correcto, si quería hablar con ella debió esperar hasta su clase. Era momento de irse y tratar de no toparse con Bella. «Esto está mal» pensó girándose hacia la puerta y salir. La hora de visitas en el edificio estaba por agotarse. No quería tener más problemas y tampoco quería que las amigas de Bella se metieran en un lío por que le había abierto las puertas de su dormitorio. Simplemente cruzo el umbral de la habitación y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Isabella subió por las escaleras, al doblar hacia la derecha y mirar hacia el pasillo vio como Edward salía de su dormitorio y cerraba la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, sus piernas temblaban y había quedado estática. Su respiración era irregular y lo único que pudo hacer era observar cómo se alejaba _«¿Que hacia allí_?» Se pregunto como si ella misma se diera la respuesta. Solo tenía una teoría en mente: _«Fue a buscarme. Pero no me encontró»_ y estaba en lo correcto.

Después de que comenzó a reaccionar Bella se dirigió a su habitación sigilosa temiendo volverse a encontrar con _El Rockstar._ Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de alejarse de él. Recordó las palabras de Jake: _Cullen no es de fiar._ ¿A que se habrá referido con eso? El temor la invadió así como la curiosidad, tenía que saber más sobre Edward pero para eso necesitaba charlar más seguido y ya no evitarlo y mucho menos negarlos. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a ser _su amiga_ de Edward.

Esa tarde se enfrasco en terminar los trabajos pendientes y todo esto para no darle vueltas al asunto del cobrizo. Se concentro tanto en sus tareas que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron sus compañeras de dormitorio. Solo escucho las risas que y a su vez saludos.

—Hola, Bella —saludo Alice con un toque de picardía en sus ojos.

—Hola Alice —le dedico una sonrisa amable.

—¿Hablaste con el chico cobrizo que te estaba esperando? —pregunto la rubia quien era la más interesada en el tema.

—Cuando llegue ya no estaba —respondió obligándose apartar la vista de su compañera ya que temía que se notara el nerviosismo en su rostro.

—Lo ves Rosalie. ¡Te dije que podría haber sido un ladrón! —le reprendió Alice.

—Claro que no. ¿Tu lo conoces verdad Bella? Si es acaso que nos hace falta algo lo culparemos. Bella sabe en donde encontrarlo.

—Solo soy su tutora. Creo que está en la banda de Rock… creo que se llama McShow. Ahí también lo pueden encontrar —explico Bella.

—Lo ves Alice!

—Okay, Okay. Bella mejor dinos en donde estuviste toda la tarde. Tu siempre sueles llegar temprano —Alice se sentó junto a ella quería ser una buena compañera y darle buenos consejos. Por su resplandor en los ojos sabía que había estado con un chico, y un chico muy atractivo.

—Bueno… en realidad salí a tomar un helado. Necesitaba relajarme un poco. —respondió la castaña.

—Y conociste a un chico…

—Sí, es JakeBlack. Trabaja en Radio Twilight.

—¡Oye que genial! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Isabella negó con la cabeza, no entendía las ocurrencias de Alice —¡Que tu también podrás trabajar con él en esa cabina! —grito emocionada por la idea.

—Jake es un buen chico, no me aprovecharía de esa manera —trato de justificar.

—Tienes razón. ¿Crees que tenga por ahí un amigo lindo? —pregunta con tono pícaro.

—Ja, ja. Estoy segura que si —la sonrisa de Bella se hizo más grande gracias a la imagen de Jacob en su mente. De pronto cayó en la razón: el amor llega de distintas formas, sin darle paso a reflexionar. Simplemente está ahí, y de pronto, después de estar oculto, comienza a brillar para deslumbrarte y así quedes ciego por el amor de tu vida. No era lo mismo que sentía por Jake, si no por Edward.

El sentimiento que tenia hacia Edward se había intensificado esa tarde cuando lo vio salir de la habitación. Pudo sentir aquel estremecimiento en el estomago o mejor dicho aquellas cosas llamadas mariposas. Pero ¿qué pasaría con lo que también sentía por su nuevo amigo Jacob? Efectivamente, ella solo le tenía una admiración y no amor como lo sentía con Edward. Tenía que darle paso al amor y no a la admiración. Era momento de darle una oportunidad.

•••

A la mañana siguiente se despertó un poco exalta y con los pensamientos dispersos por toda su mente. Lo único en lo que quería pensar era en sus clases de esa mañana, solo eso y nada más. Y por la tarde tenía que darse el valor de mirar esos ojos verdes. Un violento temblor recorrió su cuerpo, sentía que los nervios la invadían. Durante sus clases estuvo bastante distraída y en la mayoría no entendía casi nada, tuvo que pedir ayuda a sus compañeros en aquellas clases. Cuando por fin terminaron sus horas en clase fue directo a su dormitorio para darse una relajante ducha y después prepararse física y emocionalmente para ver al cobrizo.

Por otro lado Edward como siempre solía hacer todas las tardes fue a ensayar antes de ir a tutorías. No sabía en qué pensar más que en su agradable encuentro con Isabella. Realmente el chico estaba totalmente confundido: por un lado no le agradaba la idea de _"enamorarse"_ se _La Nerd_, pero sus sentimientos decían lo contrario. Era como si Bella estuviera hecha especialmente para él. Su cabeza le decía que no era real, su corazón decía que si era real el amor que comenzaba en él. Su confusión era lo único que lo mantenía entre la espada y la pared. Y si fuera por Edward, ya habría mandado todo al demonio.

—Volverás a ver la Isabella ¡eh! —Emmett comenzó sus bromas moviendo sus cejas con picardía —Sinceramente ella es Hermosa, solo que lo oculta detrás de todo su atuendo tan sencillo. Debes aprovechar antes de que la alejen de ti.

—¡Cállate! —le respondió Frio.

—Emmett tiene razón, hermano. Chicas como ella no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina —agrego Jasper quien jugaba con las teclas de su teclado.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Están drogados? Mi tutora no me interesa —casi grito molesto con sus amigos.

—Ya acéptalo Cullen. Se nota en tu mirada —insistió Emmett

—Déjame en paz, Emmett _miertero._

—Está bien, pero me vas a recordar cuando tú estés con ella. Pero vas a estar muy enamorado y puede que también llores por ella —dijo su amigo como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro.

—Déjame. En. Paz. Emmett. —y sin más se fue directo a su moto y de ahí se dirigió a la biblioteca. En busca de un nuevo aprendizaje. En busca de la verdad. En busca de los verdaderos sentimientos hacia la castaña. Sinceramente ya lo estaba volviendo loco, solo que no lo quería admitir por temor a las burlas de muchos de sus compañeros que no eran ni Emmett, ni Jasper. Si no otros tipos a los cuales los odiaba demasiado.

Fue cuando llego a la biblioteca y la vio. Fue como un golpe en el corazón y esto hizo que se detuviera sin compasión. Todos los intentos por no sentir nada hacia la chica se fueron por el caño. Ahora la quería, la quería para él y será de él, a cualquier precio. Entonces se dirigió sigiloso hacia la mesa, admirándola como la primera vez –hacia dos días- y entonces intento recordar lo que había pensado. Se sintió mal por haber pensado tan malas cosas de ella que por un momento se repudio el mismo.

Bella miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba Edward, observándola como el primer día: sin expresión alguna. Quería saber que pensaba de ella pero eso sería después de que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado cuando lo mire a los ojos. Se pregunto cuándo sería ese día triunfal. _«Quizás nunca_» se respondió.

—Buen día señor Cullen —le saludo con cortesía. Deseaba infinitamente llamarlo por su nombre, pero se empeño en usar la educación que correspondía de Tutor a Aprendiz. Edward se limito a sentarse con un suspiro de frustración. A Bella le pareció algo normal en su actitud, sin saber que en realidad soltó ese suspiro porque ansiaba llamarla por su nombre, al igual que ella.

—¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? — pregunto el cobrizo mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo.

—Lo mismo de la clase anterior. Supongo que ha traído su libro de Historia —lo miro observando cual sería su respuesta.

—Su suposición es la incorrecta —le contesto. Fue después de un segundo cuando Bella fue directa a los estantes a tomar el mismo libro de la clase pasada. No dijo nada y lo puso frente a él.

—Por favor. Para la próxima tiene que traer su libro —fueron las últimas palabras que le pudo hacer a Edward antes de que los dos se volvieran a dirigir la palabra durante varias semanas. Las cuales fueron una gran tortura para ambos.

•••

Fue extraño para ambos no hablar durante las clases. Edward deseaba escuchar su dulce voz, y Bella necesitaba escuchar la voz varonil de él. Pero imposible más cuando Bella había sido quien todo el tiempo hablaba y el respondía. Esa tarde cuando volvía a tener tutoría con ella y decidió llegar más temprano y conseguir aquel jodido libro de historia. Esta vez no decepcionaría a la castaña y daría el primer paso: hablarle y no precisamente de la asignatura.

La espero sentado en su lugar de siempre. Con el libro de historia al frente suyo. Escucho los pasos de Bella y no dudo en mirarla. Ella sonreía tímidamente y su rostro mostraba cuan sorprendida estaba de que el chico había llegado con el libro. Sin más se sentó frente a Edward aun sin dejar de sonreír.

—Decidí que era bueno traer el libro —comenzó Edward mirando la portada histórica su voz sonó como la música que necesitaban los oídos de la chica, su alma dio un gran suspiro —Pensé que ya estabas cansada de traerlo cada vez que yo no lo traigo.

—Si es cansado, pero me da gusto que aprenda un poco más cada día Señor Cullen.

—Dime Edward. No me agrada mucho la sofisticación que sale de tus labios —de pronto sin forzar aquellas sonrisas el cobrizo hizo una deslumbrante media sonrisa que estaba dedicada especialmente a Bella. El corazón de la chica dejo de latir y por un momento sintió que estaba en otro universo, en otro cosmos junto a él.

—Edward… —murmuro casi inaudiblemente. Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaron, pero eso no quería decir que iban a estar bien. No.

* * *

**_Un capitulo mas que espero les guste, una abrazo para todas y si no es mucho pedir su bella opinion que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque aun no se como contestar su bellos Reviews_**


	6. Chapter 6 Monstruo

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

Capítulo 6: Monstruo.

Al salir de aquella gran biblioteca. Edward no se aparto ni un segundo de su Tutora. Quería decirle que lo disculpara por ser un maldito patán con ella. Pero por desgracia algo le impedía que se animara a comenzar una larga charla. Algo que muy en lo profundo impedía que los sentimientos hacia Bella fluyeran como tenía que ser.

Bella miro discretamente a Edward, quien al parecer una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. La castaña aun estaba deslumbrada por aquella, primera sonrisa que había esbozado el cobrizo. Fue como si la luna y las estrellas se hubieran juntado e iluminado su perfecto rostro para hacer que Bella quedara fascinada con aquel hombre. Esa era la primera vez que vio a un chico rudo y mal humorado sonreír de esa forma en que él lo hizo.

—Bella, yo... yo intento ser bueno. Lo juro. —con esas palabras Edward había roto el silencio. Bella sorprendida lo observo con compasión, pues claramente entendía que era muy difícil para un tipo que solo era serio con sus compañeros.

—Lo entiendo. Y no te culpo, yo también he tenido días malos —confeso ella. Pero solo trataba de hacer que Edward no se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

—Quiero... quiero ser tu amigo. —soltó sin más rodeos. A Bella no le sorprendió mucho. Ya lo venia venir desde hacia varios minutos.

—Okay.

—De verdad. Ya no quiero que veas mis conflictos: como el que sucedió la primera noche que fuiste a Eclipse. —recordó aquel intercambio de palabras entre Emmett y Él.

—Creo que ya lo había olvidado. Pienso que Emmett es un buen chico y yo... —no la dejo terminar. Edward exigía saber por dentro cuales eran los sentimientos de ella hacia su amigo.

—¿Te gusta Emmett? Dime si te gusta porque en realidad no se que le ves a ese espécimen de primate —comenzó a bombardearla con sus palabras.

—No, no, no. No es eso Edward. El es un buen amigo que conocí, sospecho que a él le gusta alguien más. A mí no me puede gustar Emmett. —confesó. Y entonces una imagen le broto en la mente de Edward.

—Y Daniel Black? El si te gusta? —su voz había cambiado: distante y fría. Sus ojos había cambiado a furia profunda. El monstruo había nacido de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bella quería serle sincera a Edward. No podía mentirle que a ella si le gustaba Jake. Pero tenía que entender que el sentimiento entre él y Edward eran muy diferentes.

—De aquel Güey que estaba contigo el otro día. ¡Mierda, Isabella dime algo! —Cada vez sus palabras eran como navajas en el corazón de Bella. No entendía porque ese cambio repentino de sentido —¡No me gusta que ese maldito Puto este contigo!

—Edward... —y entonces estallo —Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien estar y con quién no. Es más, no siquiera te conozco. Yo soy tu Tutora y tu mi alumno. Y esa, esa es la razón por la que te negué desde un principio. Algo me decía que alguna cosa similar a esta podría suceder. —Casi se le quiebra la voz por lo que sentía, pero dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar —Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Creo que esto de ser amigos no va a funcionar.

Tan pronto como termino de murmurar aquellas palabras, Bella se fue sin decir nada más. Edward se quedo observándola alejarse. De nuevo se había escapado de sus manos y fue su culpa, su maldita culpa. Quería correr y abrazarla por los hombros y decirle que lo personará, que no le iba a volver a decir algo como eso. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Por aquel monstruo que se apoderaba de él. No lo podía controlar, lo peor es que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

En cambio Bella sabia que Edward era un caso perdido, al principio estuvo en duda: nadie podría tener un cambio de unas cuantas semanas para acá. Era imposible que un chico tan rudo como él cambiara de esa forma tan repentina y después actuara como antes. Su corazón estaba un poco desecho, pero no tanto. Solo había sido bonito mientras duro.

—¡Isabella! —la llamo Edward. Y fue corriendo hacia ella que aun no dejaba de caminar. —¡Isabella! ¡Por favor, aguarda un momento!

En ese momento Edward se detuvo para contemplar la nueva escena que se estaba desarrollando. Jacob había llegado frente a ella. Con un helado de fresa en sus manos. Ella no lo dudo ni unos minutos y lo tomo dando las gracias. Entonces el corazón de Edward se hacía más pequeño, cerro sus puños y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Se detuvo ante lo que se aproximaba. Jacob le había colocado un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Bella, y poco a poco se iba acercando para abrazarla.

Edward no soporto esa actitud. Y antes de que la abrazara por completo, él ya estaba a un lado de la castaña. Exigiendo una respuesta a todos eso. A Bella casi se le sale de corazón por el susto que le provoco.

—¡Suéltala! —ordeno. En ese momento Jacob elevo la vista para ver a Edward de frente. Bajo lentamente la mano para encontrarse con la de Bella y entrelazar sus dedos. Ella sintió un estremecimiento al sentir el contacto de su piel. Edward no lo noto, pero aun estaba muy furioso. —¡Suéltala! He dicho.

—No Cullen. Bella no es ninguno de tus objetos para que trates de celarla —respondió Jacob con voz fría. A ella le asustaba un poco el tono de voz que estaba usando.

—Jacob, vámonos —Bella le dijo temerosa y preocupada por lo que se veía venir en esos instantes. Pero fue ignorada por ambos.

—No te metas en esto Daniel. Tú no sabes nada —volvió a gritar. Ni siquiera Edward entendía porque la celaba de esa forma. Quizás el monstruo lo estaba dominando por dentro. De niño nunca fue así, hasta su primera novia podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero años después algo había cambiado en él y por eso, hasta con la quien solo intentaba ser amigo, se ponía muy celos.

Edward apretó las manos en puños y estaba a nada de soltar un golpe en la cara de Jacob. Y así tenía que ser. Fue elevando su brazo y no estaría conforme hasta que le reventara el rostro a Jake. De pronto una imagen le vino a la cabeza, una imagen que le había cambiado su vida hacia casi 6 años. Su madre.

La imagen le nublo la vista y no golpeo precisamente la cara de Jacob. El moreno ya estaba en sobre el cuerpo del cobrizo. Pero lo más interesante es que él no se movió para defenderse. Comprendía que él se lo merecía. Más cuando supo el erro que cometió. Un error del cual se iba a arrepentir toda su vida.

Bella estaba ahí, junto a su amigo. Su pómulo le dolía demasiado, y no sabía si su mejilla estaba húmeda por sus lágrimas o si tal vez era sangre. Se llevo la mano para verificar y le sorprendió lo frágil que era su piel. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Volvió a poner la mano sobre su mejilla y apretó muy fuerte para que dejara de sangrar.

—¡Jacob basta! —Grito Bella en su intento por detener a su amigo, peo no lo logro. No hubo otra opción más que tomarlo de los brazo e intentar tirar de él. Y así lo hizo. El joven se incorporo y noto a todos los alumnos que se comenzaron a reunir. Quizás estos estarían pensando que se estaban peleando por una _Nerd. _Volvió la mirada hacia el cobrizo y se sorprendió que había dejado su rostro bañado en sangre.

—Bella vámonos —jadeante, la tomo de la mano y la halo hasta unos metros más adelante —Tenemos que ir a la enfermería —dijo preocupado por su amiga.

—Estoy bien —mintió —solo es un rasguño.

—¿Un rasguño, Bella? ¡Por dios, ese cabron te golpeo! —grito frustrado solo porque no pudo evitar que la golpeara. Estaba más molesto consigo mismo porque sabía que él pudo evitar que le abrieran la mejilla a la pobre chica.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué parte de eso no puedes entender? Si, sintió una molestia pero eso no importa mucho ahora. ¿No te hizo daño a ti?

—No, a mi no m hizo nada —la frustración se había apaciguado un poco. —Vamos a la enfermería —volvió a tomar su mano y así fueron hasta llegar al pequeño consultorio que se encontraba casi junto a la dirección de la universidad. Antes de que entraran Bella se detuvo y miro a los ojos a su amigo

—Jake, prométeme algo… —murmuro para que nadie la escuchara.

—Dime —la animo a proseguir.

—No quiero que nadie se entere quien ni como me golpearon ¿sí? —por una extraña razón no quería que alguien se enterara de lo ocurrido. No sabía si era para ocultar los hechos a todo el mundo o simplemente porque no quería culpar a Edward de todo esto.

—No Bella, no me hagas eso… —su rostro se trono un poco triste ye dolido. Solo porque entendía que quería defender al cobrizo.

—Por favor…

—¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿Qué te tropeaste?

—Soy torpe, eso es fácil de creer. Solo esta vez Jacob. Por favor… —su amigo tenía un buen corazón, y sabia que en esta no le podía fallar.

—Está bien. Pero prometo que Cullen las va a pagar. —una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Bella y eso fue más que suficiente para saber que el chico había hecho lo correcto. De pronto sin avisar, ella se abalanzo a su amigo y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Gracias Jake. Te quiero. —Bella era una joven muy cariñosa y era muy fácil querer a las personas. Ahora Jacob era su mejor amigo y sabia que nadie iba poder cambiar eso. Nadie.

…

Por la noche se dedico a estudiar un poco. Se decía que en su clase de Literatura iban a realizar una prueba sorpresa, así que ella quería estar lista. Después de unos minutos se escucho que la puerta se abrió. Su compañera se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero abrazo por la espalda como muestra de saludo. Dejo de leer su libro y volvo para mirarla.

—¡¿Que te ocurrió?! —pregunto sorprendida al ver el rostro de Bella. Tenía una pequeña bandita de color blanco pequeña en su pómulo. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa y procedió a responder.

—Un accidente en la biblioteca. Resulta que tropecé y me pegue con el asiento. —esa fue la misma mentira que le había dicho a la enfermera. Y que por suerte se había encontrado con su amigo quien la ayudo a trasladarse hasta allí.

—Dios. Por suerte no te golpeaste en un ojo. Hubieran perdido días en la escuela. Me alegro que te encuentres bien —le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

Ella estaba bien físicamente pero no emocionalmente. Le había golpeado el chico que le gusta, y lo peor es que no supo que fue lo que le obligo a hacerlo._ Un monstruo_ pensó por un momento. Un monstruo fue lo que le había llevado a golpearla, tal vez. No era muy seguro.

Por otro lado Edward había llegado a su dormitorio, adolorido, pero más del corazón. Sus amigos se acercaron a él preguntándole que él lo que había ocurrido pero no les respondía. El monstruo se había ido burlándose de el por estar en ese estado tan brutal. Simplemente cruzo la habitación y fue a acostarse. Por accidente la había golpeado a la chica que había removido sentimientos en él, y sabía que era todo por culpa de aquella imagen que lo torturaba desde hacía años.

Decidió que era un buen momento de ir y pedirle disculpas de todo lo que le había ocasionado. Esta vez iría otra vez a su dormitorio y la esperaría hasta el día siguiente si era posible. Se levanto un poco mareado de su cama y fue a la dura para lavarse. Salió como alma que llevaba el diablo sin ni siquiera voltear a ve a sus amigos. Subió a su moto y condujo hasta allá.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación dio un suspiro antes de llamar. Cuando lo hizo la compañera de Bella, Alice lo recibió un una expresión de incredulidad. _Qué casualidad de que el también tuviera varios golpes en el rostro._ Pensó la amiga.

—Bella, te llaman en la puerta —al escuchar esto la castaña se estremeció. Sabía quien podría ser ya que Jacob la había dejado unas horas antes. Se levanto temerosa del asiento, le dedico una sonrisa a Alice de disculpa. Ella lo entendió y salió de la habitación.

—Adelante… —le dijo Bella al cobrizo. Él se sorprendió de cómo Bella se portaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Isabella. Yo… —intento decir Edward.

—No te preocupes. Nada de esto ocurrió.

—Pero tienes que saber porque lo hice. Hay algo en mi que no está bien. Eso me impide que tenga un poco de razón…respecto a… mis… mis sentimientos.

—Sí, lo supuse.

—Tienes que saber la verdad. Estoy muy apenado contigo, por la forma en que actué. Deberías escucharme y después decides si me perdonas o no.

Bella sabia que esta era la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que le ocurría a Edward y también comprender la forma en que actúa este chico. No lo quería dejar escapar, pero escucharlo significaba que tal vez la relación entre ellos dos se iba a prolongar, y lo único que no quería era encariñarse con alguien que era bastante problemático y aparte de eso celoso. Todo dependía de un pequeño listón delgado.

Iba a decidir si irse con el monstruo o quedarse con una persona, con la que era en realidad.

* * *

**_Un capitulo mas que espero les guste, una abrazo para todas y si no es mucho pedir su bella opinion que anima mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque aun no se como contestar su bellos Reviews_**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a...: **Ptmarfa21, rosalina, Jade HSos, Jane19, LauraGarcia. **Por sus bellos Reviews, y también porque desde el primer Capitulo siempre me an animado para continuar. Gracias!**

* * *

**Mi grupo de lectoras en Facebook: ** groups/ 1390184304555406/ **(todo sin espacios_)_**


End file.
